Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Nami-chuu Mystery Arc
by NenePasciele
Summary: Original Arc Story: Something's up at Nami-chuu and Reborn doesn't like it one bit, though Tsuna and co don't seem to notice at all. It isn't until the incidents strike the 4th student that things start to get serious. Will Tsuna and his guardians be able to protect everyone from whatever seems to be haunting them while keeping their cover as normal students? Full sum inside


**Chiwassu minna-san~~~  
****So here's a plot bunny that I've come up with simultaneously  
****My family was just driving back home from the states and it just hit me for some reason or another  
****But, long story short, I will write this out  
**… **and my previous plot bunny, **_**The Shades of Gray**_** (aka experimental anti-twin story), will be deleted  
and the ideas I had for it will be inserted into my other twin story, **_**Keeper of the Dying Will  
**_**I apologize for any inconvenience or expectations that you guys had for that plot bunny  
****  
Saa~ enough apologies and let's start by introducing this new plot bunny  
****(which I won't be updating until I finish up another story and get to the middle of another, if I'm lucky(~-.-)~ ***sighs)**

Basically, this is the full summary of the story:  
New KHR arc: Nami-chuu Mystery Arc

Something is happening to Nami-chuu students and Reborn doesn't like it one bit. There was something off about the school and he noticed it since the first day he had walked through its halls. There were issues with the students' attitudes, the lack of teacher authority, the school social class structure and the ever invisible principal. He even found it odd as to how none of the students, the 10th generation of Vongola included, had never questioned any of this until the first incident occurred. But it wasn't until after the first few incidents that Reborn was able to make a connection to the school and finally convince Tsuna and his guardians that something was definitely up. But will they be able to keep the students safe and maintain their cover as normal students?

**Hopefully this made some sense as it was pretty much on spot lol  
****But as we progress, the story will get more into detail  
****Hope you guys enjoy this prologue  
****Saa We Start~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I'm on this site to pretend that I do hahaha… heh, but it still isn't mine in reality  
Quick Note:  
I'm not sure if this will be after the Future Arc or Inheritance Arc... most likely the latter but do you guys want Shimon included?  
Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes in equipment or names that I may possibly make DX  
I'll have to do research to refresh my memory**

* * *

Prologue: The Rebirth of Nami-chuu

It had been two weeks since the repairs to the school had been complete and was able to reopen. Tsuna wasn't thrilled to be going back to school after his long absence since the reopening. In fact, he hadn't been anything but miserable in the past two weeks that he had been absent. He had to deal with Hibari's rage about the damage done (the boy could hold a grudge); he also had to help keep the parents of the students off the trail of the true events that occurred during the last few months and all while dealing with a mountain of paper work for the school's damages, repairs and some sort of changes made to the school system, all courtesy of Reborn.

There were many changes that had been made to the school, though he didn't know the full extent of the changes that had been made. And it would take some time to get used to it all, but he was just glad that they had managed to reopen the school before the winter break was over. It was tough for the students to just suddenly come back after everything had been fixed but soon, the school got back into its normal rhythm.

Tsuna yawned as he walked through the school courtyard. The sleep deprivation was starting to catch up with him now, so he seemed to be a little out of it. He knew that one day he'd have to start dealing with paperwork but he hadn't expected that day to come so soon.

"_There should be a law on the amount of paperwork given to a person as well as a minimum age limit." _The boy yawned again and continued on his dazed walk, not even noticing the gazes that he was getting from the other students that just so happen to be around at the time he walked through. There were whispers that were being hushed about and others just couldn't tear their gaze away from the oblivious brunette. When the boy finally did notice or took a glance at those standing around him, everyone just pretended to be doing something else, trying to cover up their moment of awe.

Confused, Tsuna continued to his homeroom and there, he had met up with his friends. Gokudera, his self-proclaimed right hand man, was instantly by his side and was greeting him a good morning while Yamamoto swung an arm around his shoulder and grinned at him. "Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled for a brief moment before noticing that the rest of the class was staring at him before they immediately turned away, just like the other students outside.

"_Is something going on?"_ Thought Tsuna as he cocked his head to the left in confusion.

"Is something the matter Juudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss.

"Am I missing something here? Why is everyone acting so strangely today?" Tsuna questioned as Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged glances in a brief confusion.

"Did you forget what had happened Tsuna?" Yamamoto was a bit amused by the smaller boy's short term memory, though it had been close to four weeks since the brunette had seen any of his schoolmates.

"Don't make fun of Juudaime, Yakyuu baka! He was absent for two weeks and is merely suffering from the side effects of doing his mountain of paperwork!" Gokudera defended in the lamest way possible; though paperwork was a force to be reckoned with and was something that no one should ever suffer through.

"Will you just please tell me what happened?" Tsuna whined but before someone could answer him, a quiet voice interrupted them.

"Ohayo bossu." A quiet timid girl entered the class and greeted the brunette.

"Chrome, ohayo." Tsuna smiled tiredly at her but still didn't forget his question and gave the two boys a hard look.

"What's the matter?" She asked shyly.

"It seems that Dame Tsuna doesn't remember what he did." Reborn suddenly showed up. "Everyone in your seats, class will soon be in session." He announced to the class much to the brunette's confusion.

"Reborn, what are you doing instructing our homeroom?" Tsuna asked frantically in a hushed voice.

"Dame Tsuna really has forgotten what he's done." Reborn said, dodging the question.

"What did I do?!" Tsuna didn't like this game where everyone else knew something that he didn't and yet again, before someone could answer the poor brunette, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Herbivore." A cold, malicious voice said as the door to the class slide open behind Chrome, she took a few steps to the side to let the person peer into the class.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked a little since the prefect didn't sound too happy.

"Kamikorosu." The skylark immediately said before appearing before the brunette and took a swing at his head with his tonfa. Tsuna ducked and leapt backwards, putting space between himself and the seemingly upset skylark.

"What did I do?!" Tsuna asked again but seemed to be directing the question more towards Hibari.

"You... distorted the school." Hibari said, standing straight up with his eyes still holding malice.

"What do you mean distorted?" the poor boy still wasn't getting it.

"He means that you changed the school." Yamamoto finally answered the question.

"Changed how? And what do you mean _I _changed the school? Wasn't Reborn the one who made the changes?" The brunette was asking a lot of things but the group didn't really mind much. After all, the brunette had been too busy dealing with the villains and protecting the school itself to be noticing his surroundings at the time. He was just too in the moment and blurted out some things that he couldn't take back anymore as his words had now become a reality. They weren't even sure if he was truly aware of what he was saying then.

"Namimori-chuu has now become one of few UMSs in the world, which means that this school is now an official Undercover Mafia School. And I _was_ the one who filed in the changes but _you_ were the one who called for the change." Reborn said. This took some time for the info to sink into the young decimo's head before he exploded.

"EHHHHH!? How did all that happen?" Tsuna cried, not understanding how any of this happened.

"You revealed the secret." Chrome told him after tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"I did?!" Tsuna wasn't exactly sure how he was feeling at the moment, so he couldn't give this feeling a name, but he did know that he was totally against the idea of Nami-chuu, the embodiment of his normal life and a symbol of the fact that he was an actual kid and a normal student, becoming part of his distorted mafia life. "How did this happen?" He asked again.

"Like the kid said before, you announced it out loud while you were fighting that other guy." Yamamoto laughed cheerily.

"But that was a spur of the moment thing, something that someone shouldn't take so seriously." Tsuna tried to say.

"Well it's too late now because your words have become reality and there's nothing you can do about it now." Reborn told his student.

"But I can't get used to all of this! Does that mean that everyone in this school knows?" The brunette realized.

"Hai!" Gokudera was especially happy about that certain fact. "Now everyone in this school knows the awesomeness that is Juudaime!"

"You had better get used to this soon Dame-Tsuna because you and your guardians will take over the student council and lead the student body." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes. "It will be a good simulation for you before you inherit the Vongola."

"Hiiieee~ R-Reborn, I can't just kick the current inchou out of his position. He was elected to be the president by the students and we can't just change presidents near the end of the semester!" Tsuna complained frantically.

"Who says we can't?" Reborn smirked, hiding his eyes under his fedora.

"Rebooorn!" The brunette continued to whine.

"Maa maa, Tsuna, it's a good opportunity to practice for when you become the decimo for real." Yamamoto encouraged the idea much to the smaller boy's dread.

"Juudaime will lead this school with an iron fist! And anyone who disobeys him will perish by my hands!" Gokudera said with a burning passion, and was immensely thrilled at the idea of the school lowlifes finally looking up to his Juudaime and will cower beneath him.

"I still don't want to be the decimo though!" Tsuna cried.

"Kufufufu~ are you still saying that after all we've been through Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro chuckled as he appeared beside Chrome.

"Hiieeee~ what are you doing here Mukuro?"

"What are you talking about, Tsunayoshi? I am a student at this school." Mukuro said with a sly grin on his face.

"Since when?" Gokudera spat. After two weeks had passed since the new school formation, he had not once seen or detected the presence of the pineapple head. Not even Hibari seemed to know of this fact.

"You shall not set foot on these school grounds." Hibari showed off his tonfas to the illusionist.

"Oh but dear skylark, am I not currently present on school property? And within the building nonetheless." He taunted the prefect.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari glared at the pineapple before lunging forward and started to attack him.

"Reborn-san, it isn't true, is it?" Gokudera hoped that the pineapple head was lying like he always did and was just saying he was a student just to get under their skin.

"Mukuro is a guardian as well and has the right to attend school. This also makes it easier to keep him under watch as he is still on probation according to the Vindice." The infant explained.

"No way..." Tsuna frowned.

"Does my presence upset you Tsunayoshi? I am hurt." Mukuro put on a hurt expression as he continued to dodge Hibari's ruthless attacks. Tsuna didn't respond.

"My, it's so lively." Kyoko had suddenly appeared in the classroom with Hana, Haru and her brother.

"More like a bunch of monkeys running amuck." Hana huffed.

"Hagi, mayhem desu~" Haru was surprised by the arguing and the fighting. She looked at the other students who just seemed to be sitting down, quietly watching all this unfold. She could tell that they were very wary of the obviously powerful and dangerous group but they stayed seated as they had been told by the infant hitman.

"Everyone is having an EXTREMELY good time!" Ryohei threw his fists in the air and joined (more like added) to the commotion.

"Shibafu Atama, you're too loud!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"WHAT WAS THAT TAKO HEAD?!" Ryohei exclaimed louder, trying to hear what the other was saying. "YOU NEED TO TALK LOUDER TO THE EXTREME!"

"You're the one who's yelling!" Gokudera was losing his temper, not that it was doing so well to begin with.

Tsuna just sighed at the sight of the chaos. Hibari and Mukuro were still going at it, Ryohei was yelling extreme every few minutes or so while Gokudera was trying to get him to shut up by yelling back at him. Yamamoto was just laughing and commenting on how much fun everyone seemed to be having, which resulted in him getting involved in Gokudera's rage.

"How did it get like this?" Tsuna sighed to himself. This wasn't exactly how he imagined his first back would go. Kyoko just laughed at him and said that at least they were back to their normal selves. The brunette threw her a confused look and she explained to him that they weren't exactly themselves during the past two weeks that he was absent. But the moment he came back, it was like they had all snapped back to normal. She even confessed that she was a bit worried since her brother had also settled down a bit during that time.

Tsuna nodded as he listened to her through the noise and it wasn't until she mentioned it that he realized that he hadn't seen one of his guardians or any of his friends during his busy working period. Mostly because Reborn had locked him up in his room and wouldn't let him out until he finished signing every document that was present. "Well, it is nice to be back with everyone." Tsuna laughed a wholeheartedly and caught Gokudera's eye, who suddenly paused in mid yell and looked at the brunette. Yamamoto and Ryohei also stopped talking (or yelling/laughing) for a moment. With the noise suddenly gone, Hibari and Mukuro halted as well.

"Juudaime...?" Gokudera questioned the boy's sudden burst of happiness.

"It's nothing Gokudera-kun. I'm just really happy that I'm together with you all again."

"Juudaime!" The silverette eyes started to well up.

"You know, it wasn't that same without you around, Tsuna." Yamamoto slung his arm around the smaller boy once again.

"Hn." Hibari crossed his arms and told the people who didn't belong in that room to get to their own classrooms. And with that, he walked out. Once he was gone, the school bell had rung, signalling the beginning of class.

As the day went along, Tsuna started to realize all the changes that had been made and the differences in the teachings and lessons. He also somewhat recalled what he had said on that one day, many days ago, but still couldn't believe he had said such a thing and scolded himself for it. The school was really different now but in a weird sort of way, he liked the way it currently was. But that was only as long as his friends never changed and stayed by his side; and as long as the other students didn't lose much of their innocence either, though that was something that Reborn would make sure they lost personally.

**Yosh that was the prologue…  
****Maybe a little confusing yes, but it will clear up in the future  
**… **hopefully teehee  
****I feel a bit rusty… I haven't really written in months  
****and I've hit a bump in the road with my other story plots ***sigh  
****sorry if this feels rushed -.-'**

**But on another note:  
****Basically, this story will build up to how it became a school for hitmen in-training, future leaders, aspiring scientists, as well as a school for working towards developing student geniuses… maybe… hehe, it may change along the way but this was my initial idea  
****Oh well, only time will tell how this story will play out  
****Any questions?  
****PM me about it or write a review about it ^^**

**This story is still in the developing stages  
****And I'm still working on what's gonna be happening exactly  
****But I just wanted to put this out there just because haha  
****Well it's been fun but I'm off and thanks for reading along  
****Reminder: this is a current plot bunny  
****Owari desu~**

Updated: 10/03/13


End file.
